Gameplay
Forge of Glory is a puzzle fighter where you chain together coloured stones so that your Heroes can attack. The longer the chain, the more damage and chance of bonus items. Book The Book item allows you to change the colour of the stones that you are connecting. You can use the book to clear unwanted stones at the end of a good chain. You can use the book to connect 10 stones to create 2 bonuses. The second bonus will be a super bonus similar to connecting 10 in a direct chain. Bonus items Normal bonus items can be made by connecting 5 coloured stones in an unbroken chain, from a Hero skill and from the Sanctuary of Fortune. * Sword - clears stones in a diagonal line. The direction of the line will maximise the number of stones affected. Where there are an equal number of stones in both directions, the direction will be chosen randomly (please add comments instead of subscripts. * Bow - clears 5 random stones from the field. * Bomb - clears stones in radius 1 around the bomb. * Healing - heals team for 10% team hp. Super bonus items can be made by connecting 10 (or more) stones or form a Sanctuary of Fortune. This can be of a single colour or two or more sets of 5 coloured stones in a single turn. Stones affected by the Seal of the Forest makes the chain start again. The book allows different coloured stones to be used to create super bonuses of different colour. Every additional 5 stones above 10 just gives another super bonus. * Sword - clears a line of stones in both diagonal directions. * Bow - clears 10 random stones from the field. * Bomb - clears 2-3 columns of stones from the field. own column plus columns either side * Healing - heals for 20% team hp. Sub-chains can be separated by bonuses above or the book. The bonuses are created at the fifth tile of the chain or sub-chain. Example: you connect 6 green, a sword bonus, 4 green, a book and 5 red in this order. A bow bonus will be created at the 5th tile of your first chain, and a Super healing bonus on the last tile. If you do it in reverse order a Health and a Super bow bonus will be created. Notice that you connected 10 green tiles in this example, but get only a single bonus, because only the lenght of invidual subchains counts. When you use bonuses in a chain, first the regular stones will disappear, then the remaining stones and bonuses will move down. After that new stones will appear to fill the field, and only in the end will the bonuses in the chain activates. This can be either good or bad, but always plan with the fact that the bonuses will move down before activation, if you included stones under them in the chain. Any bonuses created by a chain will prevent other stones or bonuses entering the cell. This can be used to prevent existing bonuses from falling, although, the existing bonus will fall through the created bonus. Bonuses can be activated by other bonuses, if they get into their range, resulting combos. Bonuses created in the chain cannot be activated in that turn, even if they get into the range of an another bonus activating later in the combo. Probabilities Table 1 - Number of positions from which a seal can be hit by a sword (higher = more sword positions). X.Y, where X is guaranteed sword and Y is 50% chance sword. Result - The sword has a low probability for removing seals in the positions with bold text. Table 2 - Percentage of Unique stones that a sword bonus can hit Result - The sword is great at removing seals. One massive benfit is that it can be targetted upwards Table 3 - Percentage of unique stones that a bomb bonus can hit Results - The bomb is OK towards the middle, but poor on sides. Not worth skill for seal removal. Table 4 - Percentage of unique stones that an arrow bonus can hit Result - Bow might seem weak, but 2 bows used on same part of turn has 33% chance at removing a seal. So use bows in pairs if possible. The bow can hit any stone so this is actually a high percentage for difficult seals. Sanctuary of Fortune The Sanctuary of Fortune is a font/basin with purple water that creates bonus items on the field. Both normal and super bonuses can be created. It appears randomly and the chance can be increased by a hero trait. You can either tap it to create the bonuses or complete the round and the bonuses will be automatically added to the field. It can only be used once. It can appear on any map round (including tree of life). Ressurection Potion (red) Once you reach 0 health in normal levels you are given the option to use a ressurection Potion to restore 30% health to your team or give up. You can only use a maximum of 5 potions per level. Potions can not be used in Tree of Life. Star rating You are awarded a star rating for each completed map level depending on the damage you dealt. You can earn achievements (gems) by earning 3 stars on all normal map levels. In most missions, you need to do more damage than the sum health of the guards to earn 3 stars. The purpose of Forge of Glory is to defeat all guards. Damage is done to the guards by selecting a chain of coloured stones corresponding to your Heroes. Chests Wooden Chests can appear after killing any guard in (special) missions, and mainly contains additional gold. Your Lord has a skill to increase the drop rate of wooden chests. Silver Chests spawns at the end of every three stages at (special) missions, always contains a rare soul stone and gold, and they can contain extra goods (portal stones, energy, gems). Gold Chests randomly appear at the end of every three stages at (special) missions and can be opened with a gold key or 100 gems. Appearing of a gold chest always pauses the autocombat, even if you don't have gold keys. You can get portal stones (5-100), energy (5-100), potions (1), gold keys (1), soul stones (1-3) and gems (5-100) from gold chest. You can get gold keys from missions or from opening upgraded Soul Stones. Seals Seals are placed on the board by Guards. Not all guards in missions have seals. Seals have various effects. See the seals page for more information. Seals do not move or fall down like stones or other items. Seals spawns randomly, and they can replace bonuses, not just stones. Daily Quests Daily quests are unlocked after beating the first map boss. Daily quests are extra rewards for beating specific levels that have a chest icon on them. 3 quests are available each day. Rewards include: Relics, Gold Keys, Potions, Portal Stones, ?? Auto You can start Auto mode by tapping the orange button next to the field of stones. Auto mode allows Heroes to attack by themselves. Heroes will complete a stage fully unless a golden chest appears, when they will pause awaiting user input. At the end of normal missions you have the choice to retry the same level. You will begin with Auto enabled if you retry the same mission and had Auto on at the end. Auto focuses on damage rather than clearing seals so skills like Seal Break can be very useful. Auto will use Hero Skills on the turn they are ready except where it would duplicate exact effect (such as freeze). Singlen target skills focus the weakest guard. Freeze will be used if the mastery sleep is in effect, wasting the skill. Auto mode can be turned off by tapping the red button. It will stop at the next available move. Auto does not work well when you don't have one of each color hero. The stones of the hero that you are missing will not be used unitl they are the only possible move remaining for the AI. The AI will then only use 3 stones even if there is a larger chain. Kamikaze Skeleton A guard called the Kamikaze Skeleton may randomly replace the expected guard in missions and special missions. The guard has the same seal as the one it replaces, but it's health and attack depend on the difficulty of the level. The guard does not attack normally, but after 3 turns it will kamikaze and apply it's attack. If you kill the guard before the timer reaches 0 then you do not take any damage. The freeze skill adds a turn to the timer.